Rise Halloween One-Shot
by Angelxoxo8
Summary: Basically, the turtles, Amy, and April celebrate Halloween with a new friend, Ichabod. However, they find themselves dealing with two kids and old foes.


**Angel: Happy Halloween, guys! I don't celebrate, but I figured why not do a one-shot for the holiday. And if you're asking about the status of my Rise of TMNT series, they keep airing episodes out of order and now they've changed the order completely for future episodes. Like the upcoming episode this week is now 8B, episode 14 instead of what it was before, which it was listed as episode 17, 9B. At least, that's what it says on the wiki, anyway. Even if I wanted to post them, they give away major spoilers anyway.**

 **They even tried to confuse me by having Stuck on You listed as being aired on the 16th, but that's a Friday.**

 **So that's my reasoning for it is because they're not consistent, which sucks for me and you fans out there who want to read my version. Stop doing this Nickelodeon and make up your minds!**

 **Anyway, back to the one-shot! Ichabod is created by ScrappyDooFan, who I wrote this with and he is voiced by Curtis Armstrong and his mother, Bethany Wilson, is voiced by Kate Flannery.**

In a small Manhattan apartment, an adolescent boy was gearing himself up for what would no doubt be one of the most important nights of his life.

 _They say to get the job done, you gotta retain focus and keep your eyes on the prize..._

He proceeded to put on a yellow shirt with black stripes and blue sleeves, followed by a pair of yellow tights.

 _Luckily, they called ME in for this mission._

Next, he puts on a pair of blue underwear over the yellow tights, then puts a red belt with an X-shaped buckle on.

 _Because I'm the best at what I do..._

Finally, he puts on his mask, and a pair of blue gloves, both of which have three silver claws sticking out from the backhand of the glove, but not the fingers themselves.

 _...and what I do isn't pretty._

His costume complete, he takes a battle-ready stance. This...is Ichabod Wilson, commonly known among his classmates for being a major worrywart, as well as a bit of a recluse.

He glances at himself in the full-body mirror in the bathroom, and sighs. "Cripes, I feel stupid..."

He then hears a knock on the door, and opens it. It's his mom, Bethany: she's a well-built orange-haired woman of 42, clad in a gray tracksuit covered with dark red splotches, and her skin is painted a bluish-green.

"How's my little man doin', huh?" she beams. Ichabod blinks at her.

"What are you supposed to be?" he asks.

"Oh! I'm a zombie jogger!" she replies. "Ready to trick-or-treat with your friends?"

Ichabod rolls his eyes at her wearily. "Mom...I don't HAVE any friends...we've been over this..." he sighs.

His mom thinks for a few minutes, before a lightbulb flashes over her head. "What about that April O'Neil girl? I see how ya look at her sometimes when you're walking home from school..." she comments.

At this, Ichy's face goes bright-red. "APRIL?! Sh-she's not my friend, she's just an acquaintance!" he stammers nervously, and Bethany gives a cheeky smile, before going into serious mode.

"Look, Ichy, ya can't spend your afternoons cooped up in your room, obsessing over these so-called 'mutant fighters'...you need friends who can give you a little stability in your life. And even though I'm your mom, I can't help you with EVERYTHING, especially not...y'know..."

Ichabod stares at her, confused, but then realizes what she means. "What, my pyro-fist power? I guess you're right on that...especially after that whole incident with the tetherball."

Bethany sighs. "Besides, trick-or-treating is a great way for you to make some friends." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Oh! That must be them now! I got it!"

She grabs the salad bowl full of candy and heads to the door, then opens it.

April and Amy are standing there in their costumes, along with their friends, the turtles. April is dressed as a bunny, with rabbit ears to match. Amy is dressed in a long-sleeved red and black jacket with a sweetheart top that matches her jacket. Her gloves are black, but she has red on the palms. The pants are black, but one pant leg has red on them, with a black diamond on her thigh. Her boots are black, going up to her knees. Her hair is in pigtails, one side dyed blue at the ends, while the other side has red. The rest of it is blonde, but it's only temporary dye. Her make-up consists of red lipstick, black eyeshadow, and curved eyelashes. The turtles are dressed as their normal selves, since no one would suspect that they're not actually in costume.

"Hi Mrs. Wilson," April waves, Amy popping her gum as she waves. Amy is holding a pumpkin basket while April has a pillowcase. Raph, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey all have pillowcases too, since the five wanted all the candy they could get. Amy could live without that much candy, since too much sugar means a hyper Amy, which is not what she needed. Besides, tomorrow she had to work, anyway. She closed her bakery for the sake of the holiday.

"Oh, hello everyone! Great costumes!" Bethany drops some chocolate into Amy's basket while giving April some taffy. Raph gets candy corn, Donnie gets caramel, Leo gets skittles, and Mikey gets a lollipop.

"Thanks," Amy winks at her.

"Sweet!" Mikey exclaims, looking down at his pillowcase.

"Oh, this is great," Leo grins.

"I love Halloween," Raph sighs in content.

"The scariest time of the year," Donnie grins slightly. Obviously, the turtles loved Halloween. Getting candy and people not noticing the difference makes it perfect. Not only that, this is their first Halloween with their new best friend, Amy.

"Ichy! April and Amy are here!" Bethany calls out as she turns around. "And they brought a few friends!"

Ichabod raises an eyebrow at that, as he's never heard of these 'friends' until just now. Minus the mask, he goes to the door, surprised to see Amy. She doesn't notice him as she's arguing with Leo.

"My lady, you need a bigger container than that tiny thing."

"One, stop calling me that," She starts off, "And two, I don't need all that sugar. I-"

"Amy?!"

The brunette turns to him. "Oh, hey Ichy."

He's surprised to see the turtles more than her. "Who are they?"

Amy and April sweat a little, the turtles whistling innocently. "They're...other teens in costumes like us," Amy lies through her teeth. Ichabod has had a crush on Amy for a while now. He finds her very brave, bold, and determined, which was the complete opposite of him. Opposites attract, as the saying goes, but he can't tell if Amy likes him or not. She tolerates him at best, like with anyone else.

Ichabod glances at April and Amy's odd-looking friends, then squints, seeming suspicious. Sweat begins forming on the Turtles' faces, as they wonder if Ichabod notices that they're not just teens in costumes.

But, to everyone's surprise, Ichabod just shrugs. "Nice costumes. Nobody's gonna expect a ninja turtle at their door on Halloween," he replies. "Definitely a plus for the most unexpected costumes, not to mention VERY well-made. Top-of-the-line quality, even!"

The Turtles, Amy, and April all breathe a collective sigh of relief.

Mikey beams. "Aw, thanks, buddy!" he grins, giving Ichy a bear-hug, which Ichy quickly squirms out of.

"Alright...maybe postpone the hugs for later, alright?" he asks, and Leo nods.

"The kid's got a point," he explains. "Besides, we got candy to snag! So let's head 'em up, and move 'em out!" he says in a Southern accent, as he points triumphantly into the distance. Amy places a hand on her forehead.

Ichabod blinks. "Was...was that a COWBOY accent you were doing...?" he asks, before shaking it off. "N-never mind, let's just get moving."

But before he can head out the door, Bethany stops him. "Just a darned minute! You KNOW how cold it gets in the city during autumn!" she explains. "Lucky for you...I'm ALWAYS prepared!" And before Ichabod can blink, he's suddenly got a sweater and long-johns on over his costume.

Ichabod sighs. "Thanks, Mom. NOW, let's go!" he turns on his heel, grabbing a pillowcase and striding to the door and heading out with the others.

"Have fun, Ichy, and try making some new friends!" Bethany calls out. "Especially with that April; I get you think she's enthralling to look at!"

Ichabod's face is more red than a ripe tomato, and he quickly puts his mask on over his head to cover his embarrassment as the others are laughing at him. "This is gonna be a LONG Halloween..." he grumbles under his breath.

"Correction, it's going to be a sweet Halloween," Leo puts an arm around Amy and she slaps it away. Ichabod is ecstatic about it. Not only is he getting candy, he's spending it with potential friends. Though, he is curious about the turtles. Where did they come from? Why turtle costumes? And he's sworn he's seen Leo before, but he can't put a finger on it right now. Were they mutants like the one he saw on TV?

When they arrive at the next house, he decides to get some answers. "Hey, do you guys remember seeing that whole pig incident on Kondesdencing Kitchen?"

"Oh, I love that show!" Mikey exclaims happily as Amy snorts.

"More like he watches it 24/7," She glances at Ichabod as the father of the house gives them candy.

"But so do you, pink-a-boo~" Leo calls out and she sighs a little. Ichabod glances at the two, as he's definitely seen them interacting before, but he can't recall where...Here, they do seem friendly, if it wasn't for all the nicknames and attempted flirting. Clearly, Amy has shown she doesn't like them, but she hasn't done anything to stop them. Maybe there's something there that hasn't been realized...? His heart thumped slightly at the thought. Amy interacts with Leo different than with him. That definitely raises a few red flags.

"So...where are you guys from?" He asks slowly, everyone else coming to a stop with wide eyes.

"Ichy say wha?" Raph questions in surprise. He wasn't expecting that from someone they just met. And not to mention that they didn't prepare for this. What exactly were they supposed to say to him so that he would stop asking?

"We're, uh..." Donnie starts.

"It's not that known?" Mikey asks nervously.

"Um...Pennsylvania!" Leo exclaims, everyone staring at him. He couldn't think of anything else? Ichabod raises an eyebrow, as he knows he's seen Leo before, and that wouldn't be possible if they're from Pennsylvania.

"Oh really? Name 3 national crops of Pennsylvania."

Leo's eyes widen as he didn't even know the answer. Amy bites her lip nervously as she crosses her arms.

"Is-Is this really necessary?" She stammers, scratching her neck which indicates that they're all hiding something from him. Amy, the other turtles, and April glance at Leo for him to speak.

"Um...um, grains, hay, and...uh...onions?"

"A-HA!" Ichabod exclaims as he points at them. Amy facepalms, everyone else groaning at Leo's blunder.

"Onions? Really?!" She whispers at Leo.

"What was I supposed to say?!" He complains at her.

Ichabod chuckles darkly to himself—he's caught these "new teens" in a lie, and now he can expose their true intentions!

Just then, the person handing out candy notices. "Is there something wrong?" he asks Ichabod.

Ichabod realizes that people can still see them. "Oh, nothing, Mr. Harrison. Happy Halloween!" he smiles nervously.

"You too. And Amy, thank you so much for my wife's birthday cake. It was a hit! I'll definitely be coming back soon!"

"Oh, it wasn't a problem. It's what I love to do," Amy smiles slightly and they head on to the next house. Hopefully him mentioning Smith's Sweets had changed the subject...but it didn't.

"Ok, I want answers NOW. Who or WHAT are you?" Ichabod asks.

Leo still tries to cover it up. "We told ya, we're teenagers from Pennsylvania!" But Ichy is NOT having it.

"Drop the act! I've figured it all out! Besides, everyone from Pennsylvania knows that another crop there would be SOYBEANS!" And so, Ichabod ponders…until it finally dawns on him. "NOW I know where I recognize you all from! You were those people in the goofy outfits in Times Square during the whole Turtle-Potamus incident with those freaky cockroach commandos! And Amy…that good-looking girl who was doing that amazing singing…that was YOU?!"

Amy lightly blushes at her singing being complimented, but it's brief. If she had to be honest, Ichabod was only a friend to her...she just didn't feel anything for him. Of course she noticed his crush on her, it was so obvious. But it was nice to be complimented on her singing since she doesn't do it often. Leo grunts, crossing his arms. "She's not just good-looking, ya blind ape..." Leo's known her way longer and he knows her better. And yet here she was blushing to a guy she barely notices.

"Moving on," Amy crosses her arms, giving Leo a look before they turn back to the boy.

"What tipped you off?" Mikey asks in disbelief that someone was able to deduce their realness. Well, besides Amy. She's too smart not to guess. When the turtles and April met her, she definitely knew right off the bat. It took her five seconds to figure it out.

"Since that episode of Kondescending Kitchen, where that celebrity chef got turned into that mutant pig," Ichabod explains. "I know that NO normal mosquito would ever be the size of a capybara, so I suspected that something had to be up. Naturally, since I have no friends whatsoever, I was able to dedicate my free time to mapping out these mutant sightings. But for a while, the trail went cold…until 2 months ago, when that Turtle-Potamus dance battle video popped up on the internet. At first I suspected it was false…until I saw it on the news, as well as those mutant roach-people and the subsequent battle. And that video with you two dancing the tango," Ichabod points at Leo and Amy, "that went viral. Saw that too."

The Turtles' eyes widen. They should've KNOWN that video would cause future problems for them…Leo and Amy glance at each other, looking away as they blush. Ichabod notices it, especially since Amy's face stays red for longer.

"It was then that I realized there was something unusual going on in this city. And I knew that with my powers, I had to bring a stop to it before it got REALLY dangerous." Ichabod finishes his explanation. "Any questions?"

"Yeah; what powers, and how did you get them?" asks Donnie.

"Well, I can make fire…with my mind. So…pyrokinesis; It started to emerge when I was only nine, and since then I've been training myself to use it properly. But once again...who or WHAT are you?!"

The Turtles sigh, each of them introducing themselves.

"Leonardo...but Leon is also appropriate...except for goobers like you," Leo huffs as Amy shakes her head at him. Leo didn't like him because he's trying to get to his lady.

"Donatello."

"Raphael."

"Michelangelo."

Ichabod blinks. "Somehow I thought this would be more emotionally-satisfying..." Suddenly, he's knocked from his thoughts and off his feet by an 8-year-old dressed in a Bart Simpson costume. It's Timmy, the kid from the Albearto's incident.

"Sorry...it's just that...a monster took my candy!"

Everyone blinks, surprised. "What monster?"

Timmy describes it. "It was huge, with big clanky chains and glowing orange eyes! It ate all my candy and vanished!" he stops to catch his breath. "But I just found a kid who's ok with givin' away candy! Sure, we hafta pay him somewhat more, but it's SO worth it!" he reaches into his pumpkin bag and pulls out...a piggy bank. "Gotta go! That candy won't eat itself!" And in a hurry, he's gone.

"...We're totally gonna check it out, right?" April turns to the others as she helps Ichabod up.

"Totally!" Mikey exclaims in excitement.

"I don't know, this all seems a little shady," Leo waves his hand.

"Pfft, what's the risk? Why bother going to all these houses when we can just buy it ourselves?" Raph asks, Amy rolling her eyes.

"If everyone bought their own candy to stuff themselves with, there wouldn't be a point to Halloween," Amy points out.

"Are we getting candy or not?!" April exclaims.

"It's worth checking out, shady or not," Ichabod shrugs as Raph takes the lead. Amy sighs to herself, silently wondering how she's still friends with them. Probably because she finds them entertaining and they sometimes help her out with the store. They follow the path of kids with money and they find...Brit Worley. Of course. He's dressed as the devil, with the little tail and fake horns as he's receiving money from the kids.

"Aw no," April complains at the sight of him.

"Man, not that kid again," Raph facepalms as Amy grunts in annoyance.

"What's he up to now?" She mutters bitterly as Ichabod looks at them in confusion.

"Who is that?" He points at the kid as he's getting tons of money.

"This brat named Brit Worley. His father is this big hot shot," Amy crosses her arms. "So that means he's spoiled rotten. And he wants to buy my store for a stupid arcade."

"What?" Ichabod furrows his eyebrows. "Your store? Oh, you mean that bakery. He wants to buy that for an arcade?"

"Either that or he's just that arrogant that he can get it from her with no problem," Mikey comments.

"And for more money, he's selling candy. Swell," Donnie deadpans and Brit sees them, smirking at their arrival.

"Well, well, well," He plays with his dollar bills. "Come for my treat, Amy?"

"It's Halloween, you little twerp. You already have money so why sell candy?" She narrows her eyes.

"And where'd you get it?" Raph demands.

"Oh, we get around," Brit smirks and they're all confused as they only see him.

"We?" Donnie asks in confusion. "But it's just you. Who else would want to work with-"

Their question is answered as a large robot flies above them. Amy, Leo, April, and Mikey all recognize the robot by its shape and color. The robot opens up a central panel to reveal Baxter Stockboy himself.

"What?!" Mikey, April, Amy, and Leo all exclaim in shock. He just grins at the sight of them.

Ichabod blinks, confused. "Alright...anyone wanna explain who the Jimmy Neutron wannabe is?"

Leo rolls his eyes. "That...is Baxter Stockboy. He tried to scare us a few months ago because nobody would pay for subscribing to his video channel."

"I was meaning to, but not after what happened at his store," Mikey glares slightly.

Ichabod sighs at how little he knew. "Alrighty then...so what're you doing working with Brat Snore-ley?"

Brit growls. "HEY!"

Baxter smugly adjusts his glasses. "I was tired of working at my parents' stupid grocery store for no pay...but then Mr. Worley recognized my true genius potential, and we struck a deal: if I aided him in acquiring candy, he'd sell it to the grubby-handed child-masses and he would split the profits with me, fifty-fifty! As well as allow me first dibs on the games at his arcade, Worley's Wonder-Zone!" his glasses gleam in the lights of the streetlamps.

Ichabod blinks. "So...Amy was right. You really think you're gonna tear down Smith's Sweets just so you can build your stupid arcade? Well...you're wrong. Besides, I was considering getting a job there this week. So I figure my friends and I are gonna stop you, ya Richie Rich rip-off."

"Oh ho no, you are not," Leo points at his chest. "She already has six hands, so we don't need anymore."

Ichabod's eyes widen at him in confusion.

"Stop being all macho, the both of you," Amy pushes the two away from each other.

Brit smirks, as he looks up from rubbing his face with the money he scammed. "Oh, really? And just HOW do you intend to stop us?"

"Like this." Ichabod sticks out his finger in a pointing gesture, and like a bullet, a blast of fire shoots out, and Brit quickly leaps to the side, avoiding the flame burst, but most of his money isn't as lucky, since it gets burnt to a crisp.

Ichabod smirks. "Maybe I should've gone as Fire Mario this year...nah, that's a little too on-the-nose."

Brit gasps in horror at the burnt dollars. "Nobody...destroys...my...MONEY!" he screeches at the top of his lungs, and the gang covers their ears.

"Real nice kid...his mom must not have given him enough spankings when he was younger..." Ichabod comments.

"Enough talk! Let's give these two a well-deserved spanking," Raph pulls out his tonfas. Brit just snaps his fingers and the mutant cockroaches appear in front of them, guarding the two boys.

"Ha ha!" Brit laughs at them. "Try spanking us now!"

"You!" Mikey accuses, "You're the ones who stole all that candy!" And this time, Ichabod doesn't have to ask who they are since he saw them on the news.

"Let's do this! Aprilllll O'Neil!" April races forward, the others joining in.

"Let's get all that candy back!" Mikey exclaims as he and Donnie kick a roach.

"They're still lame," Leo shrugs it off, making a portal appear. Amy jumps through it and grabs Brit when she gets to the other side.

"Put me down!" He protests and Baxter Stockboy deploys his robot. Amy rolls past it as it fires lasers. Raph shouts as he uses his mystic powers to punch right through the robot into pieces.

"Say, Atomic Lass, or whoever you are," Donnie is standing in front of the female mutant cockroach. "Still remember our time in Times Square?"

She doesn't answer as she crawls onto the street like a spider. Donnie pouts and his shell comes off. "Spider shell, engage!" The shell is replaced with his spider shell and he crawls after the mutant. April is wrestling against a cockroach, who roars at her.

"You're gonna regret stealing all that candy!" She throws the roach into the air and smacks it into another one with her baseball bat. Amy does the Monster Mash, striking an electric bolt at Baxter Stockboy.

"Hey!" He exclaims. Brit wiggles out of Amy's grip and pulls out a laser gun, shooting a blue laser at Amy. Leo picks up Brit by the collar.

"What are you doin-" Leo opens up a trash can and simply drops Brit inside. Raph grins as he pushes the trash can down the road, Brit screaming in protest the whole time. Mikey throws his mystic whip.

"Power whip jutsu!" He captures a mutant roach with it and throws it onto the candy table, crashing the wood into the bits. April punches the robot vampire one onto the pile, Amy high kicking the bird one onto the pile so he can join his friends. Ichabod lights the last one's pants on fire and he screams, running around like a maniac. The female one is thrown onto the pile as Donnie arrives back.

"Well, I guess this was an eventful Halloween," He looks around at all the villains they beat. Baxter Stockboy looks at them and they all look at him. They all hold up their weapons or powers in a threatening way and he screams in fright, running off.

"Now that was a deserved spanking," April grins at the others.

"Remind me to call Brit's parents so I can have a restraining order," Amy glances down the road. She can still see Brit rolling away near the full moon.

"This isn't over!" Brit screams in anger, his voice being faintly heard. "I WILL get your store, and I will have revenge...especially on YOU, Heatwave!"

Everyone glances at Ichabod. "Heatwave...that's the first good idea that little snot has ever HAD." he grins. "Look out, Manhattan, cuz here comes Heatwave!"

"All we gotta do now is figure out what to do with this candy," Mikey comments, glancing at the piles and piles of it.

"Naturally, the right thing to do is to give it back," April replies.

"Well, it WAS Brit's...but hey, don't look a gift pinata in the mouth," Ichabod replies, filling his pillowcase, and the others join in. "The kids deserve some Halloween joy too..."

As they're collecting their candy, Raph turns to Ichy. "So how do you know Amy and April, anyway? They didn't mention you."

"Oh, I see April at school on a regular basis and my mom asks me to go to Amy's bakery once in a while," Ichabod replies. "When we left earlier, my mother made that quite clear..."

April looks over and her face goes red, as she coughs behind her fist. Amy attends school, but she has a robot to do that for her while she's working given her situation with her mother. Since she can't work and be at school at the same time, it was approved that Amy attends through one of those robots that people with major injuries would use, because she is a minor. April gives her the homework, quizzes, and tests while also bringing them back for the teachers to grade.

"Personally, I only like Amy in a platonic way," Ichy continues, Leo sighing in relief. "I see what's between her and Leo, and I know that I wouldn't have a chance."

"Wait, what exactly between me and Leo?" Amy calls out, but her question is ignored. Leo smiles at the fact that he doesn't have competition anymore. Amy looks relieved herself since she didn't want to lead anyone on...well, Leo she could deal with. But Ichabod? No, because he was just an innocent boy who she could relate to. She knew what it was like to have powers that one can't control.

"So, any new after-school plans for tomorrow?" April asks, turning her face back to normal.

"Well, I'll probably get a part-time job at Smith's Sweets...and helping take down mutant threats is also a bonus." Ichabod sighs. "This is my city too, and I wanna help protect it...but I can't do it without some help from my...friends."

"GROUP HUG!" Mikey beams, giving Ichabod a bear-hug. He looks a little hesitant at first, but he eases into it. "Alright, you can stop now."

"I can honestly say that by tomorrow, we'll have manhole-size cavities from all this candy," Donnie comments. "But in some twisted way, it'll be worth it."

"Some Halloween," Leo snorts smugly, "Nothing scary even happened."

"Hey, those cockroaches are nightmare fuel, man!" Mikey protests and someone with a zombie mask that has fake blood on it appears right behind Leo, scaring him off his shell. Amy laughs as she removes the mask, Leo pouting at her.

"How's that for scary?" Donnie grins as Amy fist bumps the other turtles.

"Oh yeah, real funny, my lady," Leo retorts. "I only screamed since it's you."

"Then why are you shaking, hm?" April teases as Leo is quivering.

"For effect!" Yeah, okay.

They take Ichabod home...and then the turtles and April stuff themselves with candy all night. Truly, this was an eventful Halloween indeed.


End file.
